The Other Side
by TsukixnoEvernight
Summary: The Elgang are celebrities of a modern world in Elrios. When Rena is asked by a director to star in a movie with five other people, she immediately accepts. However, the people she meet aren't quite what she expected...one, a prince, another, a newest model of a robot! But then the director asks them something else, one that they don't expect... I have no idea what genres are o.o
1. Chapter 1

**~ § Chapter 1 § ~**

**_What do I See in Myself?_**

* * *

A tall, long blond-haired lady in designer clothes and flashy black diamond-studded boots hopped easily out of the sleek white limo that effortlessly stopped in front of the towering building. Her dark topaz eyes glittered under her shades as she inspected her newest workplace. A smooth cement path led towards the building. Trees that blazed with red, orange, and yellow stood at each side of the path like sentries. A light autumn breeze swept throughout the area; without a flinch to the wind that had a gentle frost in it, she walked towards the building. The limo drove away soundlessly as she approached the entrance gates.

She was here to meet her partners for her next job. Another movie. The building was constructed in great detail, made of marble with intricate designs etched upon it by a patient and skillful artist. White vines snaked on the wall above the entrance. She glimpsed petite miniature roses that reared up from the ground with stunningly realistic stone petals. _The meeting area is somewhere at the topmost floor,_ she thought, looking skywards. At the seventh floor, she saw figures strolling towards the glass window.

Readjusting the black and green beret that sat on her hair, she strode past the sliding glass door and into the building. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. A lavishly decorated lobby awaited her. A maroon carpet was rolled out onto the floor, crossed with golden lines. The floor was made out of marble, just like the building itself. A small checking counter sat next to her, with several neat stacks of paper piled on it. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling the crystals and lights bathing the room in a gentle yellow.

She pressed the "Up" button next to the elevator. A minute later, the doors slid open, letting her step in. "Floor Seven," she murmured to herself as she pressed the button with the number seven imprinted on it.

When the elevator opened again, she was in a more modern room. A rectangle meeting table made of polished pine sat in the center, with seven rolling chairs placed around them, one on the shorter end of the rectangle, three on each of the longer sides. A glass window opened up to let others see the amazing view outside. And, sitting on the chairs...

"You're late!" She earned herself a bark from her newest director.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry for that," she said. "I had to-"

"Can the excuses, just sit your ass on the chair over there." Growing slightly irritated, she walked over to her seat and sat down. A purple-haired girl with cloudy amethyst eyes gave her glance from across the table, looking almost like she wanted to apologize to her for the director's attitude. She returned a shake of her head, unwilling to cause more problems to arise.

"My name is Arren," he said, pointing at himself with a thumb. "I want you all to introduce yourselves to each other." She jerked up when he smiled. It was emanating coldness instead of warmth. "Now, go on, and be polite to each other."

The girl with her purple hair tied in pigtails that fell off of her shoulders stood up. She gave Arren a glare when he wasn't looking and began. "My name's Aisha," she said brightly. "I'm only nineteen years old, but I've been in more than five movies by now! I can also sing, and I'm going to start releasing records after this movie... It's going to be a pleasure working with you all!" She bowed quickly, her white dress fluttering it's pink stripes as she sat back down.

With Aisha seated, she decided she would make it fast to get it over with. She took her shades off, revealing her sharp deep golden eyes, and smiled her happiest. "My name's Rena! I live on the far east of Ruben, where the sunshine can filter through the leaves of the forest~ I've been in about eight movies now, and I'm twenty-three years old. In one movie, I had to practice archery for nearly a month, so now I do that on a daily basis. It's going to be fun working side-by-side with you!" Rena took her shades off of the table and put them on the collar of her blouse, right over her chest. She pulled her chair under her as the next person stood up.

For a moment, she couldn't discern his gender until he spoke. "Hey, I'm Chung!" His brown hair was so light it seemed coffee-colored, and it was as long as hers, down to and past his waist. Chung's aqua eyes blinked in a friendly manner as he continued. "I live in a castle to the north of Hamel, as prince, and I love it there since the food there honestly can't compare to anywhere else!" She heard Aisha issue a small laugh. "This is my third movie, and once in a while, when I have time, I go practice shooting. I'm actually even thinking of entering the Sharpshooting Contest this year..." Chung stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. Arren's dark blue ballpoint pen slid off of his dark hands and clattered onto the table, breaking the silence as the director yawned. Chung started, snapping out of his thoughts, and gave a smile. "I'm sure it'll be great to be alongside with you all!" Her interest in her partners was piqued; one of them was actually the prince of Hamel?

Rena spotted movement on the smooth ground seven stories below. She inclined her head to one side, searching for the cause. The empty path held no difference, except for the black car that slipped into the road. "Hello. My name is Eve." The quiet, gentle voice snagged on her attention. It came from a young girl with long, silver hair and porcelain skin. She swept a lock of her hair back with a delicate forefinger and looked around with amber eyes. "I am a robot designed to live amongst humans. My home resides on the floating island of Altera. I enjoy the mechanics and melodies of the piano, and I have two pets custom-made for me. They are drones, and one is black, Moby, and the other is white, Remy. I hope that you will all treat me with respect and companionship." 'She's a robot?' Rena leaned back in her chair, slightly surprised. _Could it be that she's a Nasod, one of the newest models?_ As Eve lowered herself into her seat, something exploded through the door. Eve instantly stood up again and stalked over to what Rena could now make out as a boy. His red, fiery hair was hung down as he gasped for breath. The girl crouched in front of his lowered head and said in an even quieter voice, "Do you know what you just did?" The boy, done with filling his oxygen-starved lungs, straightened up. His ruby eyes looked so defiant about his late appearance that it was almost hilarious to Rena. Eve, her face still unusually placid, touched his hand and grasped it into her own. He stared at the two hands holding together until she slapped his cheek with his own hand. "You are late. You have disrupted our meeting. Go to your seat and be silent, insolent fool."

Rena facepalmed, struggling to contain the laughter bubbling up inside her. Despite her being a bit worried about his condition and the damage to his pride, she couldn't stop it from coming out. She chuckled. After five seconds of letting it out, she stopped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was a bit...strange, so I just had to laugh~ I'm so sorry, I'm being rude now..." She gazed up at him, her eyes wide with apology. He took his black and white cap off and put it on the table without a word. She could see that he was hiding the red mark that was beginning to take shape on the side of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just a..." He whipped around, giving Arren a piercing look. "What'd I miss?"

"You have missed our introductions," Eve said silkily, cutting in before the director could answer. "Would you be so kind as to tell us who you are as well, stranger?"

He shot her a dark look. "I'm Elsword, I play the guitar, been in some movies, and live in Elder. I'm seventeen. Is that enough?" Elsword yanked his chair back and sat in it. "Yeesh. What's her problem?" he muttered to himself, low enough so that Rena could barely hear it.

The last person stood up, stretching out. His black hair fell over his golden eyes, and his mouth didn't attempt to form a smile. He had a handsome face that matched with his clothing; dark. "Name's Raven. I've been in several movies...and..." He suddenly heaved a sigh. "I have to sneak to my villa located in Velder everyday so that...the ladies don't catch me." Rena raised an eyebrow, unable to believe this guy. "I jam out on the guitar and do the drums too. I've also fenced with other people, and I'm twenty-four." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and sat back down. _Really? The ladies? Is he that wanted?_ She held back a retort and focused on Arren as he stood up and spread his arms.

"You're all here to form a band, right?" He flashed them a grin that stopped when they all returned blank looks.

"I thought...I mean, the letter said that we're here to star in a movie together!" Aisha glared at him. "Are you serious?"

Arren's face dropped to subzero. "Yes, I am quite serious about this. Eve." He snapped his fingers. "I'm sure you have it. Show them the letter." The girl rummaged around in her light blue purse and fished out the letter they had all received - a piece of paper with a red seal stamped on it. She unfolded it and pointed at the bottom. "It says that the movie will be cancelled and be turned into a band meeting if you are to attend." Rena leaned towards her and tried to look past Aisha's hair. Her sharp eyes picked out the scribble at the bottom.

Elsword scowled. "Damn it, next time put it in the body paragraph like any old geezer would normally do." He paused. "So we're not in a movie, but you're deciding to form a band out of us? Why us?"

Arren's cold smile regained it's confidence. "Because you all have musical experience, and with your current status, you will draw millions of people and their money." He inspected his fingers, as if they weren't being checked on enough. "And you will have even more fame than you already have right now."

Rena lurched back from her chair, rising to her feet. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any...I don't..." She faltered, unsure of whether she should say it. She found a loophole and asked, "What if I don't want to join?"

The director assessed her with crimson eyes, searching her face for any hidden intents. She kept her expression blank, hoping that he wouldn't be smart enough to see through her simple question. "Then you will lose this job opportunity and wait for the next one."

She sighed, whether from relief or exhaustion of having to find another opportunity, she didn't know. "That's...um, would it be fine if you gave me a few moments to consider this?" He waved his hand lazily in the air as admission.

_I don't have any musical experience,_ she thought to herself. She glanced at the modern clock hanging on the wall; she had about a couple of minutes, max, to think over this. _I can't be part of the band if I don't have any musical experience...maybe I could ask each of them to lend me their instrument and see if I can get used to one of them. But, without a proper tutor, I won't get anything out of that..._ Rena snatched another glimpse of the minute hand. One more minute. _Should I really refuse this? After all, it would really boost up my status and my life... But if I fail on this, my time would be wasted and my rank would drop... I wonder if there's a music room where I can just test out random instruments, and maybe then I could get-_

"Are you done deciding, Ms. Rena?" A sly smile spread across Arren's face. "The rest have agreed to this." 'Darn. He probably knows what I'm thinking about.'

"Um, yes...? I mean, yes, I'm done deciding."

"Tell me your choice, then." He threw the ballpoint pen into the air and caught it, but those eyes never left her, never stopped searching.

_Quick, girl! Wing it, wing it! Make it smart and quick._ She allowed herself a shallow breath in order to buy a second to organize her thoughts. "Y-Yes. I will be part of this band. On one condition." She held up one finger. "I will be able to leave whenever I want to, no matter the reason. Is that fair?"

He nodded, completely satisfied that she had agreed. "Of course. I won't hold you back." He stared at all of them, meeting each of their eyes. When they passed over her again, Rena held his gaze. _He seems to do that a lot. What's it to him about his eyes and observing his hands?_

"Is there a music room? I want to...I want to practice my instrument, just to see if I can tune in again. It's, er, been a long time since I last played, so..." Rena's words lingered in the air. A look from Eve sent a message to her: _I know what you are doing._ The robot shrugged in a way so unnoticeable that it seemed like she was shifting in her chair. _Does that mean she'll help me?_

Arren's grin grew. "Of course. Go outside of this room, take a right down the corner, and you'll see it. Take the others with you, so all of you can get used to each other. Assign yourselves some roles." He had planned this for a long time, she realized. To be able to organize us in such a fluent way...

"Thank you. I'll be going now." Rena excused herself from the room and headed down the carpeted corridor. Before she knew it, purple hair obscured her vision and someone said, "Hey, Rena!"

She felt herself smile. "Hey, Aisha."

Aisha's white dress stopped short above her knees and blew pink lines around her when she turned around. "Rena, what instruments do you play?"

Rena stopped walking, partially to let the others catch up to her, partially to think about her question. _Time to spill the truth,_ she thought. "Actually, I don't really have any musical experience...I'm seeing if I can learn anything out of you all..."

She grinned. "Yeah, don't worry! I'll help you!" The man named Raven casually strolled past her, with Eve following after him. Rena rushed towards the glass doors and threw them open to reveal the music room.

The music room was on an entirely different level of detail. Unlike the lobby and the outside of the building, the music room was small and had plain walls that held black, peeling plaster and a solid, tiled gray floor. Bland in terms of taste to the eye, the room's items were it's only beauty. Drums, perfect and unused, sat in a corner alongside a light brown guitar, to which Elsword immediately dashed to. An ebony grand piano flashed even in the dull lights overhead, it's white keys pristine and clean. A lone microphone stood by itself on a stage, it's black wire trailing behind it. To Rena, it seemed amazing. She had never been around so many instruments at once, let alone use them.

As she stood there absorbing the sights set out in front of her, Chung walked over to a new violin that leaned against the piano. He picked it up and slid his fingers over the strings. _Does he play the violin?_ she thought. _He seems so oddly...familiar with it_. A light melody spread throughout the room. Rena jerked her gaze from Chung and located Eve sitting on the regal blue cushion, her hands dancing over the keys. Eve closed her eyes and let a smile slip over her, causing beauty and grace to radiate upon her. Rena laughed despite her dilemma, and stopped when she remembered what she came here for.

Aisha popped up behind her, her bangs falling over her amethyst eyes. "Go find something to fiddle with! You might be really good at it."

She grinned. "Hopefully I won't break anything, then." Rena threw her beret on the stage and glanced at the drums. _Those probably won't work with me._ As Eve left to inspect the rest of the room, Rena went over to the piano left by itself and tentatively tapped a key. "Here goes," she mumbled to herself. She placed four of her fingers on each hand and pressed them to a random tune.

The effect was disastrous. Raven spun around and stared at her. She was already slipping away from the piano's seat, unable to hide her embarrassment. _I'm so terrible at this! _The piano's notes hung in the air even as she bent over the violin. _How am I supposed to play this, again...? _A white sheen made her turn around to look at it. A silver flute sat beneath the piano; if she had just moved her boots a little more in, it would have crushed the fragile instrument. She bent down and picked it up, looking at the reflection that was casted back at her. _Maybe I should try this...it seems to be alive when I'm holding it, like it's ready to be played. I guess...I can take a shot at it..._ Rena breathed in, positioned her fingers over keys, and blew them in an order which she had imagined it might have sounded good.

"R-Rena...!"

**Hey guys! :D This is a new fanfic, as you can see =w= I'm not sure about continuing it, or even if it's good, because I can't EVER tell if it's good until I forget all about it and read it a year later... *cough* So I was inactive for a while because I was sick and bleh and all, and yeah, still coughing =.= I'm also busy because of school, since I had to take days off for my illness, and now I have to repair the damage those two days gave me. **

**I also need to decide on pairs for this story, if there are any at all. If you have an opinion on who x who, tell me! Voice it! If you really prefer to be anonymous and mysterious or you just don't have a FanFiction account, you can vote in a poll I set up on my profile. I need your help, and all of it will be appreciated :D I don't even care if it's Elsword x Rena or Rena x Chung or Raven x Aisha; I'll just try my best to make it work out. **

****_You want to correct any mistakes I have in this chapter? Or if you want to say anything about this? Click that button below that says "Review"! Thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Tegami

**~ § Chapter 2 § ~**

_~ Tegami ~_

* * *

Rena sighed as the bedroom door slammed shut behind her. _First day, and I'm already a wreck._ She kicked her boots off, shoved the curtains aside to let the sunlight in, and crashed on her king-sized bed. With the lime-green bedsheets pressed against her face, she reviewed the day again, to assess her mistakes and her further resolutions.

_ "R-Rena!"_

_ She stopped playing the flute and looked up questioningly at Aisha. The purple-haired girl stared at her. "What?"_

_ "You're not half bad at it!" In an instant, she was at her side. "See? You're going to be fine!" She grinned at her. "Try playing something else!"_

_ "A-Alright..." Lifting the instrument once more to her lips, she tried something different with the keys._

_ And got the same reaction as the piano did._

_ "Okay..." Chung sweat-dropped. "That didn't go too well, did it?"_

_ "Yeah." Rena set the flute down, slightly deflated. "It's fine. That was just luck and randomness before. We should get going now." _

_ "Hey, you sure, Rena?" Aisha looked worried at her current situation, as if she truly wanted her to stay within the band even though she was terrible with music. "Maybe you could try singing or something-"_

_ "No." Rena flashed her a comforting smile, or at least hoping it seemed comforting. "I'm tired from today; especially since I rushed here. Our next meeting is next Friday, right? I can just use that time to fiddle around with stuff, then."_

She rolled over on her side and glared at the ceiling._ If only I didn't throw myself into this mess._ Pushing herself off of the bed, she walked over to the windows once more and slid them aside. A blast of cool, refreshing wind met her. The breeze here in Ruben was nothing compared to anywhere else; it relaxed her faster than even a stroll in the forest. The trees out in the woods stretched their branches towards her. Leaves littered the forest floor, with the sunlight dancing across them as the trees swayed. _Ah, that reminds me... _She retreated from the windows and threw her boots back on. _I have to get to the forest today, don't I?_ She went down the spiraling staircase and exited her mansion without noticing that the windows were left open.

* * *

She crossed the field of spring grass in several swift strides, her long yellow-green hair cascading from her shoulders. The woods were just a few paces away. As she reached the first line of oak trees, something broke away from the shadows of the branches and fluttered towards her.

A white envelope. A light-green maple leaf was inked on the top left corner. _What...?_ Feeling slightly unnerved with a hint about the envelope, she opened it up with a delicate finger. The letter was green as well, this time in a fading pattern to white. It said:

_Rena, do not forget why we let you out into the world of humanity. Remember what you are supposed to do. Do not leisurely spend your time as a celebrity, else we shall send another in your place. To get your next item, go to Velder. _

She almost wanted to tear the paper into pieces and scatter them in the wind, to leave it behind. But it was true; she had been sent out here to do something, not just enjoy life like she had back then... Rena gently folded the letter and slipped it back inside it's envelope. With another burden settling over her heart, she set out for a trip to Velder.

* * *

"Thank you!" She smiled and gave the driver a small purse of golden coins. "Keep the cash; I'm sure you need it more than I do~" Her own chaffeur wasn't there when she needed him, so she caught a simple taxi instead. As the taxi sped out of her sight, Rena spun around to see Velder, for the first time.

Wooden crates were stacked upon one another, next to the villagers' abodes. Some had been broken; the items they were keeping safe spilled out onto the cobbled road. Houses with red roofs seemed almost brand new; only signs like creeping vines on the sides of the walls showed that they were just extremely well taken care of. In the distance, garrisons loomed, their blue tops drawing the attention of wandering eyes. _Garrisons are still here?_ Velder was an incredibly organized village; much more than Ruben, but there wasn't much wildlife for her to connect to here.

"Great," she grumbled to herself. "They didn't tell me WHERE I was supposed to go to in Velder to pick up the next item." Putting her black sunglasses on, she decided to give the mailbox a shot. After squinting at a directory with several people giving her suspicious glances, she found out that it was near a shopowner named Praus.

The cloudless blue sky stretched over her as she walked to her destination. A crowd of people swept her along like the tides of the ocean. This was a place full of bustling people, unlike the peaceful village back home. Realizing she had got pulled along into the marketplace, Rena spent some time gazing at several wares from different shops.

A man with rosy cheeks and dark turquoise hair waved at the line of people in front of his tent. He gave off a cheerful aura as he said, "Come here for the finest jewelry in all of Velder! Looking for something to better your appearances? Want something to give to your lovely wife today? It's all here!" He smiled so brightly that Rena immediately knew it outshined hers.

_Hm. What's over there?_ As she broke away from the main section of the road, another thought interrupted her footsteps.

_Do not leisurely_ _spend your time as a celebrity, else we shall send another in your place. To get your next item, go to Velder._ She put her hands on her hips and heaved a sigh before she noticed a mailbox standing next to the shop. _Wait, so that's-!_

"Thank you, Praus!" A young girl with long waves of brown hair bowed to him swiftly before disappearing. _So I'm right. _She waded through the people and managed to get a hand on the mailbox. It flashed a transparent screen at her the second she touched it. _Name and...fingerprint?!_ Her hands slow with shock, she messed her name up twice before she managed to type it in. _I'm so behind in the technology of this world!_ After pressing a tentative finger on the blank white square it provided, the mailbox popped open and revealed a wad of papers. Rummaging around them, she came up with a bunch of ads. Stuffing those back into the mailbox, she realized she had missed one last envelope. _Is this the one from them...?_ A quick glance at the sender proved herself wrong. _From Eve Seraph?_ It was pale pink with a cute black machine-drone on the top right corner. A white one mirrored it on the bottom left. She slid the letter out and read the small, neat hand-writing.

_ Meet me at Elder Village. Location - café, Hane no Tenshi. It is located past two people named Echo and Lenphad. Time - 12:30 P.M., noon. I wish to discuss several matters with you._

_Another person mailing me to get me to do something?_ Not even bothering to issue a sigh, she shoved it back inside and came across a golden ring with a wreath of flowers carved onto it. "Ah," she said to herself. "Got it." The ring fit on her finger perfectly. 'What do I do now?'

A person clad in black shuffled past her, accidentally bumping into her. She shut the mailbox and glimpsed the figure casually strolling into an alleyway.

Squeals of delight sounded, close to her ear. A bunch of girls stampeded towards the shadow. _What the-_ "Come on! We have to reach him!" Rena was about to turn and stare skeptically at them when they dragged her along.

"W-Wait, hey!" Hopelessly unable to move within them, she was entangled in several girls as they kept chasing the person. _What in the name of Gaia...?!_

Something snagged on her arm and snatched her out of the knot of girls. She saw that it was a hand, and turned around to thank the one who pulled her out of the mess. "Thank-"

The hand reached up to take the black mask off. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here, Rena."

"H-How did you...?!"

**Ah, sorry for the short chapter, guys! Science decided to bug me this week. Here are some explanations of things within this chapter -**

**Title - Tegami**

**Tegami means "letter" in Japanese, which is honestly all Rena does in this chapter. Recieve letters. XD**

**Café - Hane no Tenshi**

**Hane no tenshi means "wings of an angel" in Japanese, I THINK. Tenshi definitely means angel. I just forgot what hane meant =w= Sorry!**

**God - Gaia**

**Gaia is one of the six gods of Elrios. Like the Greek goddess of earth, Gaia controls nature, just that he's a, well, HE. Not a her. As for why Rena chose Gaia in particular to swear with, you can guess. :3 To read more about these gods/masters, go to and click "Lore" on the side.**

**Poll - As for how the poll is going, it's still running. Cx But it's really obvious how so many people are voting for Elsword pairs. In the lead is Elsword x Aisha! With the votes right now, it seems to be levitating towards Elsword x Aisha, Rena x Raven or Rena x Elsword, and Eve x Chung. If you want to voice your opinion on YOUR favorite pairings, go tell the poll on my profile!**

_Have anything you want to say to me? ^^ Click "Review" and spill it! I'll accept your review. If you want to criticize me on something, go ahead. I'm reading all reviews, so I'll see what you put :) Don't be afraid to speak your mind!_


End file.
